Eifel Wiki
General Information The Emerald Blues setting was created by Lisa Garcia. It was first entered in the 'rising stars of manga' contest hosted by Tokyopop in 2003. However it was severely undeveloped at the time, with the name of the world and most of the characters having not yet been though of and with an extremely rough plot. Since then it has been carried on by the creator as a webcomic. 'The Beginning' In the aftermath of the previous world, floating in the vastness of space and surrounded by nothing but the glowing light of the Sun; there was a tiny infant blessed with a powerful light. The Suns warmth shone upon her and the infant giggled. And so sound was created. The giggle then bounced off of the golden fires of the sun. bits of light were scattered throughout the inky blackness that surrounded them and the Stars were made. As an Infant; only just born and with no other beings in existence, Enlyl was lonely. She though of something pretty and from that thought Asherah; the First Guardian Dragon, was born. Asherah needed very little. A passing asteroid harnessed for her amusement, water collected form a comet, and light from the sun. She played with the baby Enlyl. Caring for her and cuddling her. Soon Enlyl grew into a child. At this time her power also grew, and this alerted other cosmic beings in other territories. Soon they began to make attempts to to infiltrate her territory in hopes of stealing her fresh, burgeoning powers and expand their own influence and holdings. Enlyl needed to protect herself and her area of the cosmos. The thoughts and desires for this brought about the powerful sword Volundr (Weyland); the second Guardian Dragon. His body was formed from metal derived from Asherah’s asteroid belt, heated and fused together with fires from the sun. Wielding Weyland Enlyl was able to beat back the invaders and keep her territory and powers safe. But in the aftermath of this event something unexpected occurred. Enlyl was troubled by the fighting she had been forced to endure. Knowing that she had inflicted pain and having had pain inflicted upon her weighed heavily on her heart. Because of this Enlyl lost her childhood and grew into an adolescent. She willfully cast these painful feelings and discomfort ou of herself; and a Shadow formed. Some time later; Enlyl was playing with Asherah. She tickled the Dragon, who curled her trailing roots into a ball. Enlyl was fascinated with the shape. She cast about for something to fit inside the hollow cavity that Asherah’s roots created. Finally she found Asherah’s largest and most beloved Asteroid. Enlyl worked the stone and created a sturdy, partially hollow sphere that was strong in shape and material. Asherah’s roots were intertwined with the asteroid. They supported and reinforced each other. Weyland added all manner of ores and metals to the crust and Enlyl infused the stone with life. Because of this Alastrad; the third Guardian Dragon was born. With his help Asherah began to spring plants up all over Eifel and their roots helped to further strengthen the newly formed sphere. But because they only contained a small part of Ashera’s lifeforce the plants struggled in the cold harshness of space. Enlyl and her Dragons agreed that the plants should be able to share their life force with each other to become stronger and sustain each other. Because of this the plants were given the power of breath and Destati; the fourth Guardian Dragon was born. Destati encircled the still-forming world and became the atmosphere, and the plants were enriched. Now Asherah was fixed in place, and while she was comfortable she could no longer reach the comet she drew nourishment from in the past. With help from Destati, Weyland, and Alastrad Enlyl harnessed the comet and put it in Asherah’s reach. And so the moon was formed. Because the moon was made from a frozen comet it had to be kept at a safe distance from the sun to prevent it melting. The distance chosen allowed the moon only to cross the suns path on rare occasions, when Asherah needed water to replenish herself. One night as Enlyl slept the faint reflected light from the moon passed across her and she had her a dream. The Dream Plane came into existence then and in the same instance was filled with the Dream Caste. The first of all Fey Castes. Through the Dream Plane Enlyl’s forgotten Shadow struck out at her spitefully and the Goddess had a nightmare. When she awoke, Enlyl shed tears for the first time. The tears mingled with water from the moon just as Asherah was drawing the sphere across the sun’s path to access it’s nutrients. When this happened the light of the sun struck the mixture of moon water and tears and Ramiel; the fifth Guardian Dragon was born. Ramiel was linked with the moon and because of this he knew it wished to share it’s nourishment with the plants and the ground of Eifel as well because they were weak without the extra nutrition the water provided. Ramiel took water from the moon down to Eifel. There he helped the water to expand and spread throughout the world creating vast oceans and deep lakes and flowing rivers and streams. Some of the plants loved the water more than others and so marshlands and deep ponds and bubbling springs were formed. However keeping the water flowing become increasingly difficult. The water’s original frozen state made it very cold and so it began to freeze over. The plants lamented as they were covered in snow and ice. Enlyl saw their suffering and knew she had to take action. She searched for a solution and at last she took some of the suns fire to Eifel to thaw the frozen planet. The fire; being from the sun, burned with an intense heat and Asherah worried that the plants would be scorched. Enlyl understood this and placed the fire inside the hollow center of the world beneath Alastrad’s crust where it warmed the planet from the inside. But the fire was incredibly intense even then. And so in order to keep it from building too much Alastrad made pathways through the ground. The heat was then able to vent when necessary. Because of this a Volcano was created on Tambyr Island along with vents in the mountains and even under water. Still the fire built up within the core of Eifel to excess. Enlyl and her Dragons became worried, and agreed that the flame needed to be cooled. Enlyl brought Ramiel and Alastrad to the planet’s core, where the had become a swirling sphere shaped vortex. Destati joined them and weakened the fire by stripping the air away from it. This only lessened the flames by a small amount though because the fire was from the sun, which shone brightly even in the airless vacuum of space. Destati's efforts however allowed Alastrad to encase the fire in a compact sphere of earth. For a moment they seemed to have finally succeeded, but soon the heat from the fire made the ball of earth and rock begin to glow red from the heat. The sphere began to melt as the incredible temperatures fused the materials together, turning the ball to glass. With little time left Ramiel called water in vast amounts down onto the molten sphere. At last the heat stabilized. When the water dissipated the glass cracked and opened. And Shamsel; the sixth and final Guardian Dragon was born. With the birth of Shamsel all the elements of the world were finally in place. But though the world was whole the only inhabitants were the Dragons and the plants. Once again Enlyl, now late in her adolescence; slept. Nestled in Asherah’s branches, for now Asherah had grown into a mighty tree; Enlyl dreamt of many different creatures. Her thoughts were transmitted to Asherah by the Dream Fey and flower pods grew on Asherah’s branches which then fell from the tree and were carried all about the world on Destati’s winds. The very first pods were attuned with the elements and became the great beasts of Eifel: Gaia the Great Wyrm, Silphyd the Wind Wyrm, Synnafae the Beast of the Flames, Asagi the Water Leviathan, Verzy the spirit of the Seasons, Yiri Friend of the Storm, Re’em the Beast of Frosts, and Ogun the Iron Wyrm. Other Great Beasts soon followed. Ukai the Dream Walker and Libreyt the Transcending Bird. Shamsel had been warming the world more evenly by that time. But despite her efforts one area of Eifel refused to thaw. A cold mountainous region at the bottom of the world. This area was the only place where Asherah’s branches could not be seen. An area mostly shrouded in overcast gray clouds and deep shadows. This land would forever be known as the Frozen Lands. Despite the dim and mostly bleak landscape of the Frozen Lands Weyland found he enjoyed the cold temperature and came to spend a good deal of time there. Because he enjoyed the area so much Shamsel worked with him and together they managed to de-ice a small portion of the land. Cold resistant plants and hearty trees were able to grow there and this pleased Weyland as he now had a connection to Asherah even in this cold and forbidding place. Things were peaceful for a time, and Enlyl rested in Asherah’s branches once more. She dreamed of new creatures, all made of light and joy and laughter. And a new bloom began to bud as she slept. Unbeknownst to them this budding would bring the Frozen Land into increased attention. The second bloom was larger and more abundant than the first had been. As before; Destati carried the pods all over Eifel and these became the Fey Castes. But because they came from Enlyl’s dreams the forgotten Shadow became aware of them. The Shadow came to hate the Fey and the light they represented. The cast out Shadow retaliated by stealing their shadows for her own. And so the Boreal came into existence. The Shadow spawned them deep under the Frozen Land, where the light couldn’t reach them. The Boreal were created with no sense of love or kinship, so they fought amongst themselves endlessly. The Shadow lost patience with them and with great effort and fierce concentration, she formed herself into Yxarr, the Wretched Lady. Yxarr brought the Boreal to heel, brutally squelching their violent conflict with violence of her own. The power released when she gained a physical form drew the attention of Enlyl. Concerned, she went to the Frozen Land with Weyland for protection. Once there; Enlyl saw the truth of her hand in Yxarr’s creation and was filled with sorrow and guild for what she had done. Her feelings were all for naught however. For Yxarr could feel none of these things herself and instead declared war, using the cowering Boreal as an invading force. Yxarr intended to destroy everything that came from the light of the Goddess. Weyland was determined to protect his family against the Wretched Lady. He enlisted Shamsel, who was filled with the passion of fire and Alastrad who was forceful and commanding. The two of them lead the Fey into battle with the Boreal, thinking that with Enlyl on their side they would surely win. However the conflict turned out to be a disaster for both sides. The closer the Fey and Boreal got to each other the weaker and more ill they became. The only casualties in the war not related to inter-species contamination were those caused by ranged weapons. In the end; the Boreal retreated back to Yxarr’s Underworld. However this could not be considered a Victory. After this Enlyl became depressed, and secluded herself. She dreamt once more, imagining returning the connection of the light and shadows. She slept so long that the bloom she created became the largest yet. The bloom encompassed the animals and insects, and also the races that would fill the world. The Alfs, Nyn, Maruke, Leverets, Aves, Clu’ai, Merfolk, Undine, and Lom Bosha (who would one day be known only as the Traversi). These new creations were infused with lifeforce but were given only a finite time on Eifel. This created the need to channel the energy of the souls, and so the cycle of lives began. To facilitate this; Enlyl contacted Yxarr and gave her the task of filtering the souls via her Underworld. By this time Yxarr had come to understand that opposing the light was tantamount to suicide, and being a selfish creature she prized her own existence above all else. Cities and civilizations sprung up amid the already established Fey Kingdoms and the world came into what would one day be called “The time of the Alfs”. Just as they had with the Fey, the Dragons taught the new races about magic and summoning and how to work the land and grow crops. Everyone prospered during this time and the world was filled for the most part with a sense of peace. This would be the last time Asherah produced this kind of bloom. As the races of Eifel formed their societies small conflicts arose. The Nyn and Maruke often fought each other and after the Fey and Boreal Conflict Boreal of all kinds spread into the land, breaking away from the underworld to prey on the new creatures. Where the Boreal soon discovered the negative emotions of Eiflans had a nourishing effect on them. Sometime, no one is sure just when; the First Eiflan appeared. No one knows where they came from but one thing seems to be clear; their appearance marked the beginning of the end for the Alf age. The more Eiflans spread through the world, the rarer the Alfs became. Until finally no one could remember when or how they had vanished. This was not the only marker though. At this time a great catastrophe destroyed the Isle of Tambyr. Transforming the place into what is now called the Isle of Desolation. This mysterious even shook the world of Eifel, sinking the city La’Fauna into a quickly erupting desert of sand and destroying the kingdom of Melva. Turning it’s cities to ruins and burying it with it’s capital La’Fauna under a vast and trackless desert. At this time Enlyl sealed herself away. She closed off all the paths to Asherah and a massive and violent localized storm barrier surrounded the tree. Great stone spikes and dangerous shallow reefs cropped up to prevent any entrance to the Goddess’ home. The world lost contact with Enlyl and since then only Shamsel and Ramiel have ever been witnessed by any Eiflan. The World Eifel is a world where magic and science coexist. There are a few large cities, and the area surrounding these is interspersed with smaller cities and towns. A recent rise in criminally insane and homeless vagrants, as well as orphaned children has lead to a large facility being built on an island East of one such city, supposedly to house such 'unsightly' blemishes on the varnished surface of society. Here the residents are given a special form of 'treatment', which permanently alters their brain functions, turning them for the most part into complacent 'zombies', so that they will neither harm nor bother the guards and wardens of what is loosely termed an asylum. The Island is located in a vast lake surrounded by a deep and confusing forest. The idea being that it would be easily accessible by those who knew it's location, and at the same time hidden from the general populace. 'Kingdoms and Countries' Virdeen - Encompasing the Cities of Liyaan, Basque, and Levant, and most of the surrounding lands they reside in. Virdeen is the largest of the kingdoms and has many towns and smaller cities within its borders. It is also the former home of the Asylum, and while they do not fall under it's laws or juristiction, the secret home of the Nyn and the hidden cities and colonies of the Fey share this land with them. Though the Fey are technically found all over Eifel. This Kingdom is rules by a Monarchy, and the Queen is held in highest regard. Melva - The country that encompasses the Magic City Ceria and the Melva Ruins, along with most of the lands around it with the exception of the Virdeen port of Basque. It is ruled by a Parlament-style counsel of elders, with half of them being Mages, and the other half other classes, so that those without magic talent are not left without reprisentation. Esmyr - the City itself seems to be the bulk of this country, since most of the continent it resides on is flat grasslands with hardly a river or lake to be found. Their government consists of a presidential democracy, and everything about them seems to be much more technologically advanced than the other two lands of Eifel. They have a military force, but it seems to be mostly for policing the huge city itself, and isn't entirely equipped for invading other lands. Even with their technological advances, most of the world seems to agree that magic is still a stronger force than science. Other locations - The Sacred Chain and Holy Forest are autonomous of any government, their sole jurisdiction being the Goddess and the Dragons who serve her. Menaan also has it's own government and society, though it is too small an area to have many more colonies aside from the city of Menaan itself. Many Maruke colonies on other continents consider themselves outposts of Menaan though and occationally quarrels break out over who's government they should be abiding by. The Nyn and Fey each share land with the other countries, but have their own autonomous governments and in most cases the locations of their cities and homesteads are not even known to the governments let alone the general public. It should be noted though that in an attempt to keep relations prosperous between the Eiflans and the Fey in Virdeen, the Queen has recieved a seeing stone from the Queen of the Faeries (a Seraph Caste Fey), so that they may meet on occasion to discuss political matters. The Undines for the most part consider their underwater domains to be their lands, and Eiflans respect this. The exception to this is the dual city of Levant, where the Eiflans and Undines each contribute to the maintenance of the city. 'Cities' Cities of Eifel Liyaan - The Capital of the Eiflan Kingdom of Virdeen. Liyaan is the largest city in Eifel and also one of two major ports in the world. Basque - The second major port of Eifel, Basque is the third largest city and renowned throughout Eifel for it's outdoor cafes and warf-side market. Levant - Called "The City on the Lake", this title is self explanatory. Levant is built on top of Lake Levant on a thickly forested Island East of Liyaan. Esmyr - The Plains City Esmyr is the most technologically advanced of all the cities, it is the home of the largest Academy of Science and Technology in Eifel. Menaan - Menaan is small compared to the other cities, but it is unique in that it is the largest settlement of Maruke in all of Eifel. Ceria - A beautiful lake-side town who's main industry is the fresh fish caught from the lake their town borders. They are also a large perveyor of textiles and their cloth is some of the best in Eifel. Melva Oasis - Melva is now the second largest Undine city in Eifel. It lies under the waters of a tropical desert oasis west of Ceria. Other towns - Aside from these major locations, there are several other small towns and provinces located throughout Northern Eifel. Fey Colonies - Fey live all over Eifel, but their Colonies are difficult to find. This is because the enchantments put on them using Fey Psionics make it so that a special item is needed in order to see them. Pilar - A collection of tall stone plateaus out in the western ocean, Pilar is the home of the owl-like race the Aves. 'Other Landmarks' Landmarks of Eifel Asylum - A huge folly on the part of the Eiflans, the Asylum was originally built to house those Eiflans who were so insane that they had become a danger to themselves and others. Eventually though it's capacity was expanded to include Criminals, Rapists, Murderers, and then less violent criminals such as poor people and orphans. Labrynth Jungle - This vast Jungle surrounding a massive Lake is thought to be one of the largest branches of the Holy Tree's roots in existance. It's a tangled and contorted mess of branches and vines, with many dead end paths and hidden pitfalls. Basque/Ceria Mountains - A Mountain Range separating Basque from the Melva Desert. It tapers off toward the southern end, giving way to the deep connifer forests surrounding Ceria on the East side and fading into the Melva Desert in the West. Melva Desert - The dry and expansive land covered in arid sands and tumbleweed. Supposedly once lush and green, and the home of an amazing city called La'Fauna which was wiped out by some forgotten event near the end of the Alfen Age. Grasslands - The vast grasslands of the centeral continent are not only home to the Technological City of Esmyr, but also to several wandering tribes of Nyn, Maruke, and Eiflan Gypsies. Burrow - Inhabiting the grasslands outside of Esmyr is the tribal race known as the Leverets. They are migratory but have a scattered number of small underground communities, collectively refered to as "Burrow". Great Marshland - Somewhere in the seemingly endless sea of tall grass that surrounds the city of Esmyr, there is an area almost completely inundated with water nearly all year round. This is the Marshlands, home of the Clu'ai. The Sacred Chain - A small string of Islands in the northwest so named because they are the closest land to the Holy Tree. Yumel Mountain Range - Supposedly named after the first Maruke, who fell from the Holy Tree eons ago. The Frozen Lands - The southernmost landmass in Eifel, it is freezing and cold all year long. Said to be the location of the entrance to Yxarr's Underworld. Isle of Desolation - Once a verdant and green Island, this place was transformed thousands of years ago into a charred, volcanic wasteland, back in the time of the Alfs. Nothing is left to remind the Eiflans of what the place once looked like. 'Unmarked Locations' Unmarked Locations La'Fauna - Once a mighty city, this long buried ruin takes up a surprisingly large amount of space underneath the Melva Desert. The Club Only accessable to those who ply the skies, "The Club" while like a resort, a place where both bounty hunters and sky pirates come to relax. It's staffed with bouncers that are litterally the best of the best, they enforce the Club's code of neutrality. Yxarr's Underworld - Supposedly located under the Frozen Lands, the Underworld is not only the home of Yxarr, but scholars also theorize that it may hold the largest concentration of Boreal on Eifel. Holy Sites Holy Sites of Eifel The Holy Tree - This tree can be seen from anywhere in Eifel, even as far south as the Frozen Lands. The Sacred Forest - This lush forest rests on an Island as near as any land mass can get to the Holy Tree. The Sacred Chain Cathedral - The Cathedral of the Sacred Chain is the foremost training location of Preists and Priestesses. Oasis Temple Ruins - The oldest known temple, it's location is near the Undine colony in Melva. Transportation Transportation - Transportation in Eifel is varied. There are riding animals, carts pulled by such animals, overland vehicles, airborn animals and airships. There are also sailing ships, and locomotives. All motorized craft are powered by energy crystals or magic, except for the locomotives which are powered by coal. The Crystal Core engine that powers land air and some sea vehicles is reletively new, having only been invented within the last 200 - 300 years. It was engineered from even older technology (Possibley Alfan), by the scientists and engineers in Esmyr. Currancy and Culture Currency The Eiflan Currency is a simple ring of metal called an ingot. Ingots come in 5 different colors, each color reprisenting a different value. The values and colors are as follows: copper - 1 Ingot, gold - 5 Ingots, green - 10 Ingots, blue - 25 Ingots, silver - 50 Ingots Ingots are usually carried either in a small pouch, or on a metal ring attached to the belt. There is a second form of currancy in the shape of a somewhat large coin with a perforated center. These coins are engraved with specific amounts and are used by particularly wealthy Eiflans who, rather than carry their Ingots around with them, instead keep them at one of the Banks in the larger cities of Eifel. usually these coins are given only to those whos sums total 10,000 or more Ingots, as these would be bulky and not easilly carried. Alphabet The Eiflan Alphabet is a series of lines and dots, written in vertical lines progressing from the left to the right. Eiflan Fairytales The Fey Curse The Promise of Rebirth The tale of Persinette Classes For detailed descriptions, see the Eiflan Classes Bounty Hunter: Also known as sellswords, these warriors will offer their services to anyone with enough money to pay their fees, though some have higher standards than others. Ninja: These are the most secretive and also the most skilled assassins in Eifel. Few can afford to hire them and even fewer wish to. Summoner: These Eiflans are born with the ability to summon and control powerful beasts, which battle for them and keep them safe. Only two races can become Summoners. Eiflans, and the now extinct Alfs. Swordsman: Warriors who are extremely skilled in the use of a blade and sometimes a sheild to go with it. The most famous of these is named Lucian. Mage: People who have been born with a talent for magic who learn spell casting. Scientist: Those lacking in magic but with incredible mental prowess and analytical minds. Thief: People who have learned a skill for stealing from others, with skills similar to but not quite the same as the Ninja. Bard: Usually poets, musicians, or singers, they fight with specially enchanted weapons that can be as deadly as any sword. Pirates: Scourges of the sea and sky who take what they want without regard for laws or morality, they are devided into two categories; Sea: Pirates who travel the seas of Eifel and are versed in the nautical arts. Air: Pirates who sail the skies in airships and attack from above. Priest/Priestess: Faithfull servants of The Goddess Enlyl, these people travel the world doing good deeds. Because of their beliefs, they do not engage in combat. Holy Knight: Warriors dedicated to protecting others in the name of the Goddess Enlyl, they often travel with Priests and Priestess' as both guardians and companions. Dragoon: Fierce Warriors who are skilled in the use of Pole Axes, Long Spears, and Tridents, many of them are Undines. Gunner: People who are skilled with the reletively new weapons known as firearms or 'Guns'. They have a feud going on with the Archers. Archer: These people use a variety of long ranges weapons such as the long bow, short bow, and the cross bow. They have a long running feud with the Gunners. Pugilist: Warriors who use little if any weaponry at all, instead relying soley on their own bodies as weapons. Specialist: Anyone using a less common weapon type, such as blacksmiths using hammers or other classes like Bounty Hunter or Pirate using a weapon such as a whip or a scythe. Mage: Necromancer: Mages who learn forbidden magics and control the dead with impunity. It should be noted that the Boreal race are not able to choose the classes of Priest/Priestess, and Holy Knight. For the reason that these classes are the standards of good and justice and the Boreal is the antithysis of such ideals. Races For more detailed descriptions, see the List of Eifel's Races Eifel is filled with various peoples, all with different customs and appearances. There are large heavy set Clu'ai and small nimble Leverets. Even magical creatures in a myriad strange and wonderful forms. And while most of them have niches all their own; there are still more than coexist in cities and towns, in forests and lakes and out on the plains and deserts. And ones that come into conflict as well. Monsters For full descriptions, see the list of Eifels Monsters There are many dangerous and amazing creatures in Eifel. From swarms of carnivorous beetles dwelling in old mine tunnels and natural caves to turtles the size of islands plying the waters of the vast blue oceans, to trees covered in beautiful but deadly stinging butterflies and magical wish granting simians, to land dwelling cephalopods the size of redwood trees. While they are all dangerous in their own way; many of them will not attack unless provoked. Of course, there are just as many creatures who will see a traveler as a potential meal. Undead For full descriptions, see the list of Eifels Undead Ghosts - Also known as Relics, or the Lost. Zombies - Reanimated corpses possessing no intelligence and a deep destructive urge Skeltons - Reanimated Skeletons possessing no will of their own. Vampires - Beasts who feed on the blood of the other sentient beings in order to prolong their lives indefinitely. Lich - Eiflans (usually necromancers) who have sealed their souls to prevent their own deaths. Boreal Miasma - A mostly sentient, malevolently evil fog that can move about by drifting through the air and possesses the unwary, commandeering their bodys for it's own ends. Spells List of Spells Spells are separated by several different categories including elemental spells, Holy spells, Miscelaneous spells, and Forbidden Spells. There are six types of elemental spells, and these are: Metal Wood Water Ice Terra Air Lightning Fire In the flow of Elements, Ice and Lightning are both branches connected to Water and Air respectively. They cannot be learned until Water (for Ice) and Air (for Lightning) have already been mastered. Furthermore, when a Mage has mastered the elements they can begin to research Advanced Spells, which often combine one or more elements to have a greater effect than it otherwise would. Misc. Spells are non-elemental and most of them are also non-damage spells. Though it does include Meteor, one of if not the most powerful attack spell a mage can learn. Holy Spells are the sole domain of Priests and Priestess'. They are mostly support Spells designed to aid others in adherence to the code of pacifism priests and priestess' must follow. Fobidden Spells are the domain of extremely evil people, and are very hard to learn. Racial Magic is magic belonging to non-Eiflans such as Fey, Boreal, and Undine. Since it is inherent to their race this kind of magic cannot be learned via the application of spells and magic enhancing artifacts. Fey/Boreal Psionics - An extremely maliable form of magic with traits such as (but not limited to) shapeshifting, camouflage (of both cities and people), and telepathy/telekenisis. Undine Water Magic - An uncanny ability to control water, encompasing both the known water spells and a host of other abilities, all relating to the manipulation of water. Alf Summoning - The dead race the Alfs had the ability to summon without aid of verbal components or Summoning equipment. Summons Yiri: A beginners summon and the incarnation of sleep and dreams Gaia Wyrm: Also known as the Great Wyrm Asagi: Also called the Leviathan of Eifel Synnafae: Also known as the Beast of Flames Silphyd Also called the Wind Wyrm, and the Sister of the Skies Verzy: Known also as the Green Lady Ogun: The metal plated beast. Halciet: The embodiment of sound. Ukai: The incarnation of energy and electricity Re'em: Sometimes called the Frozen One Yxarr: Known to the Boreal as 'the first one'. Also called Enlyl's Shadow, and the Wretched Lady Libreyt: An incarnation of the holy powers of Enlyl Cast These are the characters slated to appear in the manga set in Eifel: Eden - Main Character - Summoner Alice - Head Nurse at the Asylum [[Professor_Llesnouh | Prof. Llesnouh]] - Head of the Island Asylum Vaarg - Llesnouhs Maruke Halfling subordinate Vespelle - Llesnouh's Chimera subordinate Ramiel - Guardian Dragon God of Water Shamshel - Guardian Dragon God of Fire Lucian - Titleholder for greatest swordsman in Eifel Tristan - Lucian’s best friend and top competitor Destati - An animated skeleton Other Variations Emerald Blues - The manga-style webcomic set in Eifel, named after an online roleplay and centered around the travels of a young summoner named Eden. Emerald Blues D20 - A tabletop rpg system currently being developed by the creator of Eifel: Lisa Garcia, her Husband: Oscar, and Evan. Category:Browse Category:Eifel